Armored Kitsune
by ultron-6
Summary: Naruto was being chased by a crowd of angry villagers and comes to activating Kuramas Chakra and is sent to New York City. Mother son relationship between Naruto and Pepper T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Armored Kitsune.

Ultron-6 with a new story and yes it is yet another crossover but they are just fun to write and it's cool that it's the first Naruto and Iron Man: Armored Adventures Crossover and now for the DISCLAIMER: Iron man belong to marvel that belong to disney and Naruto belong to Kishimoto keep going with the good work Kishimoto!.

* * *

Chapter 1: arrival in the big city and adoption Part 1.

It is a clear and calm night in Konoha but inside the village we can see a little blond boy about the 3 years old run from a bunch of angry villagers and shouted "demon! Damn demon fox!" Or "devils brat!".

"What have I ever done you!" He shouted and turned around a corner but he ran into a dead end "Now we have you... your demon brat" said one of the villagers.

They hit and kicked him for five minutes while he shouted for help and around the corner there was a girl with pale eyes but she was too scared to help him.

But then the boy had a surge of energy and knocked one of them away and he had some kind of energy around him some of them knew what it was "Chakra?" Said one of them who was also a ninja.

Then he began to attack them.

[At the same time in another dimension in New York City]

it is two years since the Makluan Invasion and for Tony Stark life was just a paradise for after a lot of work, he had got his father back, he had helped save the world and he had the best girlfriend in the world there was nothing that could knock him down... well maybe except for an attack from the Maggia.

"Well it's always good to see some old acquaintance" said Tony to Killer Shrike, Unicorn and Black Knight "but if I don't defeated the three of you soon, Pepper is going to kill me" said Tony scared.

"Ha you don't need to be afraid of that!" Said Killer Shrike "and do you know why?" said the Unicorn "for you finish now" said black knight behind Tony and shot him with his lance.

"incoming call from Pepper Potts" said a female computer voice "Oh great," said Tony.

"TONY!" Shouted Pepper in the phone "where are you? There are three minutes to the movie starts".

"Pepper, right now is not such a good time to call," he said while he had his shield up "Tony Stark! If you're late again, then even your Hulk Buster armor cannot help you!" She said angrily.

"I'll call you back later," he said, and knew he was finished "Tony! You don't dare to lay on the ..." was all she got to say "call interrupted" said the computer.

"When I finish, I must go and buy the biggest chocolate box I can find," said Tony "But first I must beat them."

And then he flew up and assembled them so he could hit them all at once "stand still so we can kill you!" Said Killer Shrike angrily "as if that will work," said Unicorn "be quiet and concentrate your too!" Said Black Knight.

"You know, you really should get an intercom" said Tony when he had come behind them and shot a Unibeam against them but they shot's their own attacks.

[At the same time in another dimension in Konoha]

After the boy had killed them, he began to relax a bit and the energy was slowly disappearing but then something weird happened his energy flew up in the air and created some kind of gate.

The girl had been afraid of the boy but even she were curious to see what it was but then began the gate to suck everything nearby into it.

"Help!" Cried the girl as she held firmly with all her strength but no one heard her because when people felt the boy's chakra they all ran away only the girl was back because of fear.

"Help us somebody" cried the boy while he held onto with all his strength but sadly they could not hold on and was sucked into the gate.

[Back in New York City]

Tony's Unibeam hit Killer Shrike, Unicorn and Black Knight's attack and created a sphere which made an explosion that struck Killer Shrike, Unicorn and Black Knight out of New York.

And when the explosion hit Tony, he was thrown against a building "error Ironman armor reboot" said the computer and began to restart "what! How long will it take?" Asked Tony.

"twenty-four hours," said it "Pepper going to kill me" he said and waited.

[in another part of New York]

"Tony! You can just wait until I get hold of you," said a wary angry Pepper pots while she walked around and looked for him.

When she walked past an alley, she heard something "what was that?" She said and went over to where she heard the sound.

The alley did not look so strange in her eyes except for some trash cans that were overturned "I warn you ... I know Iron Man" she said scared and then a rattling came from the trash cans.

"Help" she heard someone say weakly "I'm coming but you just do not have to be a giant slime monster or a talking parrot with laser eyes" she said and walked forward slowly.

When she came over and moved some of the garbage she saw a little bit blonde hair "okay that excludes the slime monster," she said, and dug further.

When Pepper was done, she could see a little boy which she guessed was 3 years old "hey are you okay?" She asked.

But he did not answer and then she took her cell phone "Dad you must come quickly!" she said fast "Pepper calm down and speak slowly," said her father.

"Father I have found a little boy unconscious and I need you to come and get us," she said, "okay Pepper, where are you and why did you not call Tony?" Asked her father.

"Let's just say he's in trouble when I find him," she said, "okay I'll be there in half an hour," he said.

After she put the phone away, she began to check him to see if he was badly hurt but to her relief, there were only minor cuts but then she saw three marks that reminded of whiskers on his cheeks "_He looks really cute with them as if he is a little fox _"she thought.

"I think I will... touch them," she said quietly so he would not wake him up and she touched his right cheek "now that's out of my system," she said, but then he opened his eyes "you're awake," she said as she saw his blue eyes.

"It's soooooooo good you are okay, what's your name, where you come from?" She asked in a speed he could not follow, and then he fell unconscious again and she got hold of him before he hit the ground.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you're okay," said Pepper and hugged him close.

After some time she saw her dad's car and he came running to her "Pepper is he okay?" He asked worried and looked down to the boy "he's okay dad, I think he just needs rest, but when we get home I take a closer look at him," she said.

When they had got him into the car Pepper's dad would drive him to the hospital "no dad drive straight home," she said without taking her eyes off the boy "are you sure Pepper? Would you not rather have him in the hospital?" He asked and turned the car.

"No, Dad, I think I can take care of it at home," said Pepper.

[In Colorado]

James Rupert Rhodes also known as Rhodey by his friends and family were on vacation with his mother and they should see the entire California "well Rhodey, is this not wonderful? No school, no work, no super villains just you and me and whole california "asked his mother.

"Yes mom it's great," said Rhodey and looked out of the window of the RV they had rented and drove through a mountain range "even though I wanted to be on the beach" he muttered.

"Did you say something?" She asked "No, I did not say anything," he said a bit nervous "I thought so" and then called her mobile "I wonder who that is?" She asked before she took it.

"Roberta Rhodes" she said "ah Howard" she said when she heard it was Howard and Rhodey continued to look out of the window.

But then saw Rhodey something on the side of a cliff he thought it looked like a person and then fell the person off the cliff.

"MOM! Stop!" He shouted "why?" Asked Roberta and drove on "just do it!" he said, and she stopped camper.

When it was stopped, he ran everything he could "of course Mom would not have my armor with" he said as he ran.

Rhodey was not sure he could reach the person in time but to his luck came a gust of wind that made the person a little closer to him.

"Don't worry, I got you!" He said.

And he grabbed the person at the last minute "that ... was ... close ..." said Rhodey and saw it was a little girl "Rhodey! What's happening?" Asked Roberta and came running but stopped when she saw the little girl.

"Rhodey, it was because you saw she was about to fall down that you run?" Asked Roberta "yes mom" he said and looked down at the girl "_I hope she's okay_," thought Rhodey and thought she seemed a little cute.

[Back in New York]

It is now three hours ago Pepper and her father had come home however Pepper was concerned about the boy.

For the boy had been restlessly in her bed as if he had a nightmare "Pepper, I have made some soup for you" said Mr. Pots.

"No thanks Dad, I'm not hungry," she said, and Mr. Pots smiled at her "listen Pepper, you have a look right now that I have not seen in many years," he said, and she turned her head towards him.

"Really? Where?" She asked "on your mother, every time you were sick she sat by your bed like a hawk, it was hard to get her to eat something," he said.

"Did you find any information on him?" She asked to change the subject "no I did not find anything," he said.

"We just have to wait for him to wake up Pepper" said Mr. Pots "ooohhh ... I just hate waiting," she said annoyed and crossed her arms "oh Yeah, Pepper, don't you have a guy you have to kill?" Asked Mr. Pots.

And then turned Peppers mood completely "TONY! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" She cried and had completely forgotten the boy who was asleep inside the room.

And then was Pepper out of the house but Mr. Pots saw something on the table "that is not good," he said and picked it up.

[Thirty minutes later inside the city]

Pepper was running from the worst enemy a superhero can meet... the paparazzi.

"What a wonderful day to forget the anti-camera thing Tony gave me" she said as she ran and then called her phone.

"Who's calling at this hour?" Said Pepper and answered "Pepper, you must hurry home," said her father in the phone worried.

* * *

That was so the first chapter of Armored Kitsune I hope you like it and you are welcome to come up with ideas and don't forget to read and review and flames will be used for marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Armored Kitsune.

I'm back with my most popular Fanfic so far and I must say I had not seen that there would be so many favorites and follows achieve but now for the DISCLAIMER: Iron Man belongs to marvel that belong to disney and Naruto belong to Kishimoto keep going with the good work Kishimoto!.

Chapter 2: arrival in the big city and adoption Part 2.

* * *

"Who's calling at this hour?" Said Pepper and answered "Pepper, you must hurry home," said her father in the phone worried.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked, nearly stumbled over a tin can "_can people not gather their cans up after themselves_" she thought when she had gotten the balance again.

"It is the boy you found, I think he's starting to waking up," said Mr. pots.

"WHAT! Are you sure?" She asked, almost to stop but then she thought about all the paparazzi who was behind her "yes I'm sure, you must hurry," he said and hung up.

"I have to get home, and fast," she said and ran faster.

[In Colorado]

Rhodey and Roberta had already been to the nearest town and asked if anyone knew the girl they had rescued but there was not anyone who knew her and they were also the first in four months as had been in the mountains.

"Rhodey, is she waking up?" Asked Roberta while they still were on their way to California "no mom, she's still sleeping heavily," said Rhodey.

Rhodey had been watching her since they took from the small town two hours ago (but not as strong as Pepper) "Should I not take and watch her and then you can drive a little?" She asked "sure thing mum" he said and walked towards the steering wheel.

When Roberta passed Rhodey she closed the door so he could not look inside to them "mum, why did you close the door?" He asked as he began to drive.

"Because I want to give her a bath, and it may well be she is unconscious but she still has her dignity," she said, and Rhodey asked no more questions.

"You know Rhodey, this reminds me of the time when you were little," said Roberta after some time "what do you mean?" He asked.

"You would just not into the bath so I had to wait for you to fall asleep before you could get a bath" said Roberta and made him embarrassed "_it's good Pepper cannot hear this_," he thought.

"Rhodey the clock begins to be late, I think I'm starting to make dinner" said Roberta and went out to the camper's kitchen but she had not seen that the girl was about to wake up.

[Back in New, York Peppers house]

"Now ... I'm ... home ..." said Pepper breathless in front of her house and walked through the door.

When she came into the room where the boy was sleeping she saw he was sitting up in the bed.

"You're awake!" She yelled and ran over to him, but when she came up to him he jumped up in the air of fright.

"Pepper take it easy, you gonna frighten him," said Mr. Pots "w-who are you two?" He asked scared.

"You don't need to be scared, my name is Pepper" she said and gave him a smile "and my name is Virgil" said Peppers dad.

"And what is your name?" Asked Pepper "N-Naruto" he said.

"Naruto, where are you from?" Asked Virgil "I-I don't know," said Naruto "Who are your parents?" asked Pepper " I don't know" said Naruto again.

"Do you remember anything?" Asked Pepper and Naruto nodded no "hmmmm ... Well Then you just have to stay here for a while," said Virgil.

[back in Colorado]

When Roberta had begun to cook, began the little girl to move and when she tried to open her eyes, she discovered that she could not see.

When she would feel after if she had anything in front of her eyes, she became afraid for there was nothing.

And then she began to run and scream.

"What's happening?" said Roberta when she heard someone screaming and then she saw someone run past her and into Rhodey so he hit the brake hard.

And the girl well ... she hit her head "Hey are you okay?" Asked Rhodey "w-who i-is t-t-there" asked the girl scared after some time.

"My name is Rhodey" he said, and reached out to her, "w-where a-a-are y-you?" She asked, and it looked as if she was looking around to find him "um right here" he said and looked confused.

"c-can y-y-you b-be a-a-a l-l-little more sp-specific?" she asked nervously "Uh yes I can do that but I'm right in front of you," said Rhodey and Roberta became a little curious.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Asked Roberta and went over to Rhodey "w-who is t-there?" She asked and looked around again.

"Oh sorry, my name is Roberta, I'm Rhodey's mom," she said "and what is yours?".

"Hi-hinata" she said, and it looked like she was about to relax a bit "that's good to know, but is there something wrong?" Asked Rhodey.

Hinata nodded "what is the problem sweetie?" Asked Roberta "..." Hinata mumbled "what was it you said Hinata?" Asked Rhodey "I cannot see," she said so they could hear her.

Rhodey and Roberta made big eyes when they heard it "are you blind?" Asked Roberta and walked a little closer to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and looked a little scared "_what will they do since I'm blind?_" Thought Hinata.

"Hinata do you need help to get over to a chair?" Asked Roberta and Hinata nodded.

After Hinata had come over to sit on a chair Roberta went out to the kitchen "Hinata would you like some cocoa?" She asked.

"W-what i-is c-cocoa?" She asked "You do not know what cocoa is?" Asked Rhodey and sat down opposite of her and Hinata nodded no, " _will they throw me out because I do not know what cocoa is?"_ She thought.

After some time heard Hinata something being put in front of her "here you go Hinata, but beware it is very warm," said Roberta with a smile.

[Back in New, York Peppers house]

Pepper had gone and put Naruto to bed because he was very tired "has he fallen asleep?" Asked Virgil when Pepper had come out of the room and poured some coffee up to them both.

She nodded in response "it was not easy since he was so scared," she said and sat down "what do you think we should do with him?" She asked.

[Inside Naruto's room]

Naruto had crept to the door and listened to their conversation and got a little nervous "_I wonder what they will decide?_" Thought Naruto.

"Well if I cannot find his parents then, we probably need to send him to an orphanage," said Virgil.

Naruto wondered what an orphanage was "I don't know entirely about this is a good idea dad" she said and Naruto was a little more interested.

"Sigh, let's wait and see what time says okay?" Asked Virgil "okay" she said and looked over at Naruto's door "_hmmm, I was sure I had closed the door?_" She thought and Naruto saw she was walking over to him.

"So it's to bed with me" thought he ran back to bed.

He was only just got under the covers before Pepper looked to him "_sleeping like a baby_" she thought, and went back.

"Well, if you'll excuse me but I need to patrol the city," she said and went out in the garage and within Naruto went to sleep, he heard something strange outside and went to the window to try to see what it was.

But the only thing he could see were four dots that flew away quickly.

"It's probably nothing" he thought, and went to bed.

[Somewhere in New York]

"Come on, come on I don't have time for this," said Tony and tried to move.

"Rebooting at 40%," said a female computer voice "I am so dead when she finds me" he said and went to sleep.

[The next morning]

Naruto came slow and sleepy out of the room "Good morning Naruto, sleep well?" Asked Virgil when he saw Naruto.

"Where is Pepper?" He asked and looked after her "one thing at a time first when you wake up and see someone then you say good morning" said Virgil.

"Good morning," said Naruto and he rubbed his eyes "good" said Virgil and took a sip of his coffee "Pepper are in school right now so it's just you and me but I will soon be at work so you'll have to be alone for a while ".

When he said that he saw Naruto stiffened a little "oh Yeah, he can only remember his first name and then be told that you need to be alone can be terrifying" he thought.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked, Naruto's eyes lit up "can I, really?" Asked Naruto and Virgil nodded "but first you must get dressed," he said and Naruto went in and took the clothes he had on the day before.

"_Hmm, maybe I should get Pepper to buy some new clothes for him ... of course on Tony's account_" he thought with a smile.

When they had breakfast they drove off to the F.B.I where Virgil works during the trip could Naruto not sit still.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Virgil "I'm a bit scared," said Naruto.

"There's no reason to," he said, and was forced to brake hard due to a fool "this is one of those times where I wish I was a cop," he said and drove on [A / N. I don't know if FBI agents may give speed tickets].

[Up on a roof]

"Rebooting at 90%" heard Tony his computer say "finally" he said.

"Error rebooting stopped" it said "no no no no no no no no, it's just not right" he said "restart reboot" it said "I am completely finished when I find Pepper" he said, and planned his will.

[At F.B.I Headquarters New York]

"Now we are here Naruto" said Virgil and followed Naruto into "good morning agent pots" said the secretary to Virgil and then she saw Naruto.

"And who is so this little guy?" She asked and smiled at him "N-Naruto" he said a bit nervous.

When he had said this, she thought he was looked so cute "_ooohh I just want to pull in those cheeks_" she thought, and took a bowl of lollipops.

"Naruto would you like a lollipop?" She said, holding the bowl forward to him but Naruto looked up to Virgil and he nodded and then he took one that was orange.

"Well Naruto you have to stay here until Pepper coming to get you," said Virgil but Naruto grabbed his pants.

And the next ten minutes Tried They to get Naruto to let go of Virgil's pants but then could Naruto smell something.

And when he found out where the smell came from he let Virgil pants and ran in the direction of the smell "is he your son?" asked the secretary "no, it was a boy my daughter was yesterday," he said and went after Naruto.

After some time they found him in the kitchen with a bowl in his hands.

"So this is where you ran to" said Virgil and discovered the dish in Naruto's hands "Naruto what are you doing there?" He asked.

"I don't know but it is the best I have ever tasted" he said and took another sip of the contents of the bowl "what is happening here?" there was one who asked behind them.

"Mazaki" said the secretary and then saw Mazaki that Naruto was sitting with the bowl "hey that's mine" she said and took the bowl but it was already empty.

"Naruto, it's not okay to take other people's things or eat their food without permission," said the secretary softly to him "did you call him Naruto?" Asked Mazaki.

"Mazaki do you know him?" Asked Virgil hopeful "no it's just in the soup he ate one can get something called Naruto" she said and Naruto went over to her "um ... What was the name of the soup?" He asked.

"It was called Ramen" she said, and pulled on his cheek "ouch ouch ouch" said Naruto and he had a tear under way in one eye "that was because you ate my Ramen" she said and walked away.

* * *

that was so chapter two I hope you liked it and FinalKingdomHearts I hope you got the answer to who the girl was well you all know the deal read and review and it's five review for a new chapter p.s flames will be used to marshmallows.


End file.
